Pride or Love?
by DanceLuver123
Summary: Katniss won the Hunger Games when she was twelve years old and ever since then has been treated like a child or sister to the other mentors. The 75th anniversary presents the chance for a past victor to prove they are indeed the best, so what happens when another victor begins to take a liking to her? Will she risk the rep she desperately wants for a chance with him?
1. Chapter 1

AU – **The Hunger Games are still the same except no tribute actually dies; they just get taken out when they would have died. ** Katniss won the Hunger Games when she was twelve years old and ever since then has been treated like a child or sister to the other mentors. The 75th anniversary presents the chance for a past victor to prove they are indeed the best, so what happens when another victor begins to take a liking to her? Will she risk the rep she desperately wants for a chance with him?

* * *

**Hey Guys! So I haven't done a Hunger Games Fic before but I'm a huge fan of most HG pairings – bar Peeta/Katniss – so hopefully you like this! I think Finniss is super cute, but it isn't my most favourite pair, it's pretty easy to write :)**

**Enough from me, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: All Characters and some plots belong to Suzanne Collins, not me :(**

* * *

Chapter 1

Katniss

Staring at my reflection in the mirror again I replay the plan in my head. Just two months ago President Snow, also known as my grandfather, announced the twist to this year's games. As a reminder that there is only one strongest of us all, this year's tributes are going to be reaped from the existing pool of victors. I am quite excited to return into the arena. When I won the games I was only just 12 years old so I am still the youngest out of all the victors being just 17 now. This is going to be my chance to prove I did not win by fluke and I am skilled enough to beat everyone else, providing I am not the one reaped anyway.

I know what you must be thinking – the president of Panem is my grandfather? It's a long story but basically my father and my two uncles wanted to experience working on their own and all moved to District Twelve. They did that when the eldest, Haymitch, was just 15 years old. The very next year he was reaped for the games and ended up winning. That was the last Quarter Quell twenty-five years ago and now there are three of us with a great chance in this Quarter Quell. My cousin Gale being the third from our family.

When my father and uncle died in a mine explosion when I was eleven Gale and I hunted in the forest to provide for our families. We didn't take any help from Snow or Haymitch since we wanted to remain independent and not have to explain to the country the biggest secret in our family. Everyone knows Gale  
and I are related but no one outside our family knows of the other, bigger ties within our family. We all felt it was better that way, more privacy for us.

Since I won my games Haymitch and I have brought home two other victors, a girl named Anastasia and, of course, my cousin, Gale. Anastasia is eager to return to the games as well so I know that her name needs to be called otherwise she will volunteer for me. Something I don't want to happen. Anastasia won the 72nd Games at 18 and Gale won last year's games at 18 also. We made quite the story having three victors in five years from a district that previously only had two victors. Haymitch says I have something to do with it but personally I think District 12 is just getting better.

"Katniss, are you ready to go?" Spinning around I see my beautiful little sister Primrose, Prim for short, standing at the door to my room. I know that she worries about me going back into the Hunger Games. Even though no one actually dies, tributes can still be seriously injured if someone manages to break though the armor we are wearing. Going back into the arena with all trained winners most likely increases her fear since a few of the past victors are ones that have broken through the armor.

Smiling at Prim I give her a hug before following her out of the house and down to the town square.

"No need to worry little Duck, I will be fine if I go back in, besides, you know that no matter how bad I want this win I would never endanger myself so bad that I couldn't come back to you. And no one has ever died in the Games anyway, so don't worry about me." She looks up at me and nods before hugging me tightly again. Glancing at my mother whom is walking alongside us. She gives me a reassuring glance and gently pulls Prim off of me, telling her they need to take their place. They begin to split from me and head towards the crown while I turn towards the stage.

Looking up at the stage I see all three other victors standing there waiting for me, looks like I spent longer getting ready than I originally thought. Oh well. Gale smirks when he sees me, probably because my choice of clothing makes it _very_ clear I no longer want to be considered a baby or little girl to anyone. Dressed in my short, low cut blood red dress I mount the stage to stand beside Anastasia smiling at her as I do so.

"Someone's hopeful that she'll be needing sponsors isn't she?" Anastasia gives me a look to show me she's only half kidding. Laughing I shake my head at her.

"I could say the same for you Ana," I state looking her up and down. She too is dressed up for the occasion, most likely for the same reason as I. She simply smirks at me before looking towards the mayor who was about to start the ceremony.

Casting my eyes out around the population of District Twelve I notice many people have hopeful looks in their eyes. It is understandable that they are feeling such a way with how well we have been doing as a district over the past few years and two of our newest victors are about to go back into the arena. So, not only are we the youngest victors, we are some of the newest coming out of the arena, meaning it is still fresh in our heads.

Tuning back into the rest of the ceremony I realized that Effie is already speaking. I guess I tuned out for a long time. This happens to me quite a lot actually, something that needs to stop if I want to have a chance in the games this year.

"As usual, Ladies First," she flaunts over to the female's bowl and has to reach around a long time to pull out one of the two slips of paper sitting in the too-big reaping bowl. Smiling triumphantly Effie snatches one of the slips of paper into her orange-painted nails and struts back over to the microphone, the smile still on her face. I held my breath hoping, my name wouldn't be chosen, so I could volunteer for the chance to return to the games. I glance over at Anastasia and see her giving me a smile. There is meaning behind it but Effie begins talking again so I am unable to focus on what it could mean.

Dramatically opening up the slip of paper, Effie announces, "And our female tribute for this year is…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! More longer chapters to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who reviewed, followed or favourited! That means a lot to me :)**

**Disclaimer: All Characters and some plots belong to Suzanne Collins, not me :(**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Katniss_

_Dramatically opening up the slip of paper, Effie announces, "And our female tribute for this year is… _Katniss Everdeen!"

I freeze, before smiling and moving closer to Effie trying hard not to break down.

_Looks like Anastasia will be the one to enter the games for twelve this year_ I think dejectedly. I try not to show my disappointment and turn to look at Gale briefly who has a conflicted look on his face. Although he knows how much I want this he also doesn't want me back in there with him. Gale wants the chance to step out of my shadow and I know if I am in the games with him that will probably not happen.

"Any volunteers?" Effie's high pitches voice rang through the microphone as I held my breath and glanced at Ana. She gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand before… staying quiet? "I guess not, onto our Male tribute!" I was too busy focusing on Anastasia though to notice whom Effie called out. All I know is Anastasia shook her head slightly meaning she would tell me later then spun me around and let go of my hand so I could shake Gale's hand before being escorted into the justice building to say goodbye.

* * *

Prim and my mother enter the room first. Even though Prim is trying to hold it together I can tell she is about to cry. Taking her into my arms I hum a lullaby that has always calmed her down. Once she's calm enough she begins to speak.

"You have to be careful Katniss, please! I don't want you to get hurt in there!" Shushing her I promise I will try my best to be safe and turn to look at my mother.

"Do everything you can for her you hear? With Gale and I in the Capitol for a month she will need you. Please be there for her." Nodding, she gently pulls Prim off me and heads for the door. "I love you both," I whisper as the door begins to close behind them. I know they heard though because prim looked back and gave me a small smile before the door shut tight.

My next visitor is my friend Madge. I have been close with Madge since we were little girls. Her aunt used to be married to my uncle Haymitch before she passed away due to a heart attack. Madge and I have remained close through all these years and I consider her one of my only friends that isn't another victor. Although both of us don't have many other friends, everyone else is too scared of us to come near, we have found a friend in each other and it is comforting to see her in the room with me.

"It is good to see you Katniss," she mentions quietly as we part from our hug that she wrapped me in when she stepped into the room. "Although I do wish it was over tea or something other than a goodbye before your second games. You know you have no reason to go back in right? I know you somehow sucked Anastasia into letting you rejoin the Games. "

I laughed at Madge and her accurate (for the most part) reading of me.

"I did nothing of the sort Madge! I was just as surprised as you that she didn't volunteer for my place!"

"Really? So you didn't convince her to give you the spot?" I rolled my eyes at my friend's insistence on the subject.

"No Madge, I did nothing of the sort." I exclaim laughing. Laughing with me she backs off of the topic and leaves it be. All too soon a peacekeeper is telling her that her time with me is up. Hugging me one last time she tells me good luck and moves towards the door.

Assuming she would be my last visitor I settle into the couch that is placed in the room and prepare to wait, knowing many girls will be lined up to wish my cousin luck, trying to win his favour. It appears I was wrong in my assumption however when the son of the baker, Peeta, enters my room. I was not overly surprised really that he came to visit me. Ever since I won the Games the first time he has been following me around. According to Madge it is because he has had a crush on me since we were children. The longer this goes on the more I believe her. It's actually become quite irritating to deal with and I had hoped that by now he would have moved on.

"Hi Katniss, congratulations on getting back into the Games, I know that you always wanted that to happen," he states quietly as he comes to sit near me on the couch. Trying to be subtle, I move slightly away from him on the couch. In response however he just moves closer. Does he not get hints?

"Thanks Peeta, I'm excited to go back in, it'll be fun," I reply.

"So I was thinking, when you get back from the Games would you be my girlfriend Katniss? I have been in love with you for years and I think it's time we act on our feelings." I sat there stunned at his confession. Surely he does realize that I have never once reciprocated his feelings right?

"Um, I don't know what to say Peeta, besides I don't feel the same way as you. I see you as a friend, nothing more." I felt bad when I could see the hurt on his face, but I didn't want to lead him on when I knew my heart would never be his.

"It's because of someone else isn't it? You love another?"

"No Peeta, that isn't the reason. I just don't feel that way about you." He opened his mouth to respond but I was fortunately saved by the Peacekeeper coming to tell Peeta his time was up.

Sighing in relief when he was out of my room I noticed the Peacekeeper still there waiting for what appeared to be me. It seems we are ready to head to the train.

Meeting Gale outside the rooms we smirk at each other, ready to face the cameras and these Games together and find out who is the better in the family. Following the Peacekeepers out to the train station I can hear the entire town celebrating, knowing we have a high chance of bringing home another winner this year.

Waving at the cameras for a few minutes and answering their questions, we then board the train for our journey to the Capitol.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I will be posting the next chapter as soon as I can. I have a crazy life so I hope it is within the next few weeks! Reviews are always appreciated in the meantime! They help encourage me to write :)**


End file.
